warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
La máscara de Revenant
| tipo = Aventura opcional | requisitos = Rango de Observador en los Raquis | recompensa = Plano de Revenant | repetible = f }} La máscara de Revenant es una aventura opcional que gira en torno a una máscara decorativa para el Operador. La máscara cuenta la historia de un warframe dejado para evitar el regreso del Eidolon Consciente , y al finalizar: recompensa con el plano del warframe revenant. Tutorial La aventura se puede comenzar hablando con la vendedora Nakak en Cetus una vez que los jugadores hayan alcanzado el rango de Observador(segundo rango) en el sindicato Raquis, y hayan hablado con ella de la Mascara?. rápido. Ella le informará al jugador que recibió una extraña máscara, llamada "Máscara del desaparecido", de Onkko , y la vende por 1 Espíritu de Cetus. A New Threat Looms The player must equip the Mask of the Lost One on their Operador and head into the Las llanuras de Eidolon at night. They must then follow the marked white waypoint at the southwest side of Gara Toht Lake. Spotting a large spectral sillouhette of an Eidolon that vanishes into the ground, the player must look around the shoreline in Operador mode for a small blotch of energy with a hand reaching out from it and interact with it. Nakak will then receive a vision from the Unum, explaining that the lake is where Gara had felled the Consciente, and a warden was placed to prevent the Consciente from resurfacing until the warden was lost. Nakak will ask the player to rebuild "the lost one", mentioning that the Grineer have found relics and suggests talking to Konzu. The player must now initiate a Contrato until they find and build any part of the Revenant warframe. If the player already has one component of the Revenant warframe, or purchased a pre-built Revenant from the Mercado, Nakak will tell the player to proceed. A Terror Long Forgotten The player once again must return to the Las llanuras de Eidolon at night. The white waypoint directs the player to the northeast side of Gara Toht Lake, where the specter appears and the player must interact with another small blotch of energy. Nakak sees another vision from the Unum, mentioning that the warden continued to strike down the Consciente until it briefly hesitated at one point. To proceed, the player must return to Bounties to find and build a second part of the Revenant warframe. The Lost One The final blotch of Consciente energy resides on a river between Gara Toht Lake and Renthi Spring, and again is only visible during the night. Nakak receives one final vision where the lost one foolishly extended a hand to the Eidolon, allowing it to emerge and use him as an anchor to pull itself up, forcing the Warframe to cast himself into the lake to seal the Eidolon. Just as Nakak finishes the tale, a Revenant Espectro appears and begins attacking with its Phantasma. Nakak tells the player to defeat the specter that serves as the mask for the Eidolon. Defeating the Revenant Specter will yield the blueprint for the Revenant Warframe. After building Revenant, a Warframe now infused with the powers of the Eidolon, Nakak warns the Tenno that she had a dream of a new Eidolon emerging and they will need this Warframe's power to combat the new threat. Consejos *If players are having trouble defeating the Revenant Espectro, the fight can be cheesed in various ways. These include luring Eidolon Vomvalista enemies to its location, as they will attack the specter, which will fight back but has no way to damage them in their spectral state; or by simply using an Lanzador de Archwing to fly outside the reach of its Phantasma’s shots and repeatedly headshot it with a sniper or bow weapon. Using Mazo de Octavia on top of her Resonador will cause the Revenant to attack it and constantly damage himself. Curiosidades *Until this quest was not listed in the Códice. *''Mukha'' (मुख) is Sanskrit for "face", both rather fitting by virtue of being Nakak's cousin, and ironic as he is only mentioned through dialogue. *The spectral silhouette of an Eidolon and the Fragments acquired in the mission depict the Ropaloulista, which prior to its inclusion in was originally designed to be a Eidolon as stated in Devstream 100. **Despite Nakak claiming Revenant's power would be needed to combat it, the Warframe has no bearing on the Ropaloulista fight. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Revenant specter not spawning reliably during the Mask of the Revenant quest if Host does not have the quest active. *Mask of the Revenant quest has been added to the Códice. *Fixed being unable to start the Revenant miniquest immediately after reaching Rank 2 with los Raquis without leaving Cetus and returning. *Fixed player who used the Shrine context action not receiving Fragment while in a squad. *Fixed Fragment context action remaining visible after being used. *If you have Revenant building in your Foundry, the final stage of The Mask of the Lost One quest will now progress, instead of requiring you to claim the completed Warframe. *Fixed a case of obtaining Revenant blueprint without obtaining final Fragment. *Introducido. }} Last updated: Véase también *Raquis *Revenant en:Mask of the Revenant